SeDar: Serena and Darien
by oynxsapphire
Summary: AU. Serena ran away from home at 16. Her parents send someone after her that she practically hates. He finds her and moves in. Their relationship takes a new turn. This is my first shot at a romance story.
1. Default Chapter

**Note: **This an AU story. The story concept popped into my head during the night, and kept evolving into this story line. My friend Lissette chose those characters from 2 possible choices. She also created the title for this story. So here it is, hope you enjoy it. Please read and review; and issue any challenges you might have.

Serena was a 17 year old girl from America. She ran away to Japan at the age of 16, because of some family issues. Her family tried to control her decisions, like always, and tried to put her into a college of their choice. Rather than her own choice, for when she graduated high school. Having had enough of it, she pulled out all of her savings and bought a ticket to Japan.

She now goes to a local high school in Tokyo. She called home a few times, to speak with her little brother, Sammy. But her parents would take the phone from him and tried to find out where she was, or try to convince her to come back home. When they did, she would hang up the phone immediately.

In school, she made a couple of friends, as well as enemies. Her new friends were Ami and Hotaru. Her enemies included Jedite and Zoicite. Since moving to Japan, Serena took up martial arts to defend herself in case something happened. On the second day of school, Jedite and his group decided to pick on her and started to push her around.

Having had enough, she defended herself and knocked all 4 guys down. They ran away to regroup to think of a plan to get back at her later. Unfortunately for them, every time they tried something, she would always find a way to knock them back down.

Ami and Hotaru met Serena in their second period class. The three became quick friends after the first day. They soon found out that Serena could be a real ditz at certain times. But when it really mattered, she was really serious.

In the present time, Serena has more friends than just Ami and Hotaru now. And she still has only 4 enemies. Serena headed home from the arcade after school was over. Once home, Serena did her homework and then went to her room to play her Playstation 2.

One hour into playing Final Fantasy X-2, there was a knock at her door. Not expecting anyone, she paused the game and went to the door. Without bothering to look out the peephole or ask whose at the door, she opened it. When she opened the door, it was the last person she expected to see in front of her door.

(TBC)


	2. Unexpexted Guest

**A.N.** The personalities of the scouts in the story are the personalities of me and my friends. There are only three scouts left: Ami, Amara, and Michelle. If you would like to be one of these three, tell me and leave your email address, along with the character you would like to be. The next chapter might take a bit long to come out, depending what happens. **Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

"D-Darien! W-What are you doing here?" asked Serena.

"Your…parents…sent me. They…want…you to…come back… home" replied Darien, looking and sounding as if he ran a mile or two to get there.

"I knew it. So how did you find me? I never told my parents where I'm living. Not even Sammy, Raye, or Lita knows."

"I looked you…up in the…phone book." He paused to catch his breath, and then continued. "Once I found your address, I ran 2 miles to get here. By the way, do you plan on inviting me inside or are you going to let me stay out here?"

Serena moved aside to let Darien in with a growl. Once inside, Darien took a seat on the couch to take a much needed rest. While Serena disappeared into her room to continue playing Final Fantasy X-2. After a while, wondering where Serena went, he went to look for her. While searching for her, he noticed the living has a Gamecube, and the spare bedroom has an Xbox.

The last room had a PS2 and the sleeping form of Serena. He placed the blanket over her carefully, so not to wake her, and left the room quickly and quietly as possible. He went to the spare bedroom to sleep straight after leaving Serena's room. But not before calling her parents, and telling them he found her and that she's ok.

Around 6pm, Serena woke up to nothing but silence. Thinking that Darien had left, she thanked the gods that she was alone. She went into the kitchen to cook up something to eat. When she saw there was nothing to eat in neither the fridge nor freezer, she picked up the phone and ordered some food from a nearby Japanese restaurant.

"I hope you plan on ordering me some food as well," said Darien leaning against the wall. Serena jumped and let out a small scream at hearing his voice. "Or are you just as selfish here as you were in America?"

"I thought you left."

"Well you thought wrong."

"I'll just have rice."

Serena rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the phone and ordered another order of rice. The person on the other end of the phone told her the order will be ready in 15-30 minutes. She told him quietly that she was going to pick it up. Saying thank you quickly, she hung up the phone and went to get her jacket. Once she got her jacket on, she walked out of her apartment, with her wallet in her pocket, and Darien close behind her.

"Where are you going? The food could be here at any minute," said Darien, while walking towards a black convertible.

"I'm going to get the food."

"Don't they deliver?"

"They do. But, I choose to pick it up. And I guess your coming along too?" replied Serena. At his nod, she opened the passenger side door first. She then crossed over to the driver's side, opened the door and got in. seeing him still staring at the car she asked, "Do you plan on getting in, or are just going to stare at it all day?" Hearing the question, Darien snapped out of it and got in. about 5 minutes into the drive, he started asking her question. Since he couldn't stand the silence between them.

"So how did you afford a car like this? I didn't think you could hold a job long enough to get an apartment, much less afford a car like this."

"First of all, it's used. Second of all, I can hold jobs just as long as you can you jerk!"

"Geez, take it easy. There's no need to be snippy with me."

"Who the hell are you calling snippy! If we weren't in the car, I would beat you within an inch of your life!"

"Yeah right. And it seems that your friends were right. You got one hell of an attitude adjustment."

"Of course I had an attitude adjustment," she said calmly. "With all the fights I get into, I…"

"You, in a fight? Now that's funny since you never used to fight before. You probably had someone else fight for you," he said while laughing.

"For your information, I fight on my own! And I don't need you damned criticism. And jokes about me and how I used to be. So do me a favor, and shut the hell up!"

"God dammit Serena! Calm down and quit your damned yelling!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Serena. The two continued arguing until they reached the restaurant.

They left the car, Darien against Serena's bidding, and went into the restaurant. On the inside was decorated nicely and had the kanji symbols for celebrate and party. At the counter was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was holding a bag with two containers of food. Serena went to the man and paid for the food after finding out the price. After that was taken care of, Serena and the young man started joking around. Darien couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous that the blond man could make her laugh, while he aggravated her and sent her into a yelling fit.

The two joked around for about 7 minutes before they said their goodbyes. Darien and Serena walked back to the car, she handed Darien the food, opened the doors and got in. Serena placed the keys in the ignition, but didn't start the car. Darien looked at Serena with questioning eyes. But before he could ask her any questions, Serena started talking.

"Before I start the car, I want to know what hotel your staying in."

"I'm not staying in a hotel," he stated calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not staying in a hotel."

"And why the hell not!"

"Your parents didn't give me the money to stay in a hotel. In fact, they told me to stay with you when I found you."

"What! Nah uh! No way! I don't think so! I'm not sharing my apartment with anyone! Especially you!"

"Well, you'll just have to live with it!"

"Like hell I do! I'm dropping you off at the nearest hotel!" she started up the car and started to the nearest hotel with a vacancy.

"Leave me at a hotel, and your parents are going to e coming here," he stated. She stopped the car in front of the Holiday Inn hotel.

"What are you talking about? My parents don't know where I live."

"Well leave me here, and they will know."

She growls in a low voice then yells, "FINE! You'll stay with me until you have to go back!" Serena makes a sharp u-turn and started driving back to, now, their apartment; which is now about 40 minutes away. After half of the trip back was complete, Darien tried to talk to Serena again.

"Hey, Serena."

"What!" she growls.

"Who was that guy back at the restaurant?"

"His name's Andrew," she said a bit calmer now.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. And why all of a sudden do _you_ want to know if I have a boyfriend?"

"No reason," he said without a hint of the embarrassment he was feeling. He turned his head away in time to miss the small smirk that broke across her face. Most of the drive back, they had a surprisingly pleasant conversation. Until he accidentally insulted her. She reached across and punched him in his head. The last 5 minutes left in the drive were spent in silence as Darien rubbed the bump on his head. When they arrived, Serena took the food, and Darien took his luggage out of the hallway in front of their apartment.

Back at the apartment, Serena gave Darien the spare bedroom. After she left him in his room to set up his things, she groaned at having a permanent roommate. Especially a male roommate. And above all, having Darien as that permanent male roommate. She knew everything from now on would be hectic, if not hell itself. For she also left her home because of Darien, even if he didn't know it.

(TBC)

**A.N.: **I'll try to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. so I hope you guys can wait.


	3. A New Roommate

**A.N.: **Here's the second chapter of the story. Sorry for the wait. **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story, I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter 2: A New Roommate

It's been 2 weeks to the day the Darien moved into Serena's apartment. And since then, her life has become a living hell, and she says it too. Her friends knew it, and that was if and when they met him. Darien had made adjustments to get used to his roommate.

After the first week of living with Serena, he had gotten somewhat used to her new attitude. Especially her sudden outbursts on any comment of his. By the 9th day, he had learned her style of fighting. And it wasn't easy by far, the blonde always found a way to knock him down. On the 10th day, he started to provoke her on purpose. He got some punches for it each time. He finally enrolled into a college nearby to Serena's high school by the end of the 2nd week. And it was a bit too close to her school for her liking.

The only thing in common with their schedules was their lunch periods. When Darien decided to visit her on his lunch period, Jadeite had made an appearance. While Darien and Serena were talking, she was putting her hair up into a ponytail. Then Jadeite started to mess with Serena for the 10th time that month. And it was only the 5th. Serena, to everybody's surprise, ignored Jadeite for the most part.

That was until he said, "So you won't fight because your boyfriend is here. Or did you just lose your nerve?"

Serena finally pissed off, got out of her seat and punches Jadeite. He lands on his backside. "Does it look like I lost my nerve? And he's not my boyfriend!" she retorted.

Jadeite uses a leg sweep to knock Serena off of her feet. Right when she fell, he made it to his feet. Before he could land another hit on her, Serena pulled off a flip-kick. The kick hit him on his chin. Soon after, Serena had gained the upper hand. She started to beat the living hell out of Jadeite. Darien just watched in shock. She wasn't holding anything back, like when she fights him.

When two guys tried to attack her from behind, Darien got in the way and joined in the fight. While Darien took care of two members of Jadeite's gang, the final member of the gang snuck up and grabbed her by the neck. Trying to take advantage of the situation, aimed a punch at Serena's head. Serena kicked Jadeite in the balls hit before he punched her, and he buckled under the pain. And she elbowed her other attacker in the gut. When she felt the grip loosen, she grabbed him by his head and flipped him over her shoulder. Her other attacker turned out to be Zoicite.

Jadeite, just recovered from the kick, called off his gang. He also said that it wasn't over by a long shot. With the fight over, Darien walked over to Serena and placed his hand on her shoulder. Still on edge from the fight, that when Darien put his hand on her shoulder, she whirled around and punched Darien in the nose.

After she saw who it was she punched, she began apologizing. His nose started to bleed a little, so Serena grabbed him by the arm and led him to her school's infirmary. Once there, the school nurse stopped Darien's nose from bleeding after some questioning. Afterwards, Darien walked Serena to her class, because he knew the moment he walked into his college, he was going to get it for being late.

As she arrived at her class, her teacher was there waiting for her. For being late, the teacher, Mrs. Takahashi, scolded Serena in front of everyone. Mrs. Takahashi didn't bother with Darien since she didn't know him. And for being late, Serena would have to do extra homework. Just before Serena could start yelling back at the teacher, Darien explained that they were in the infirmary.

Mrs. Takahashi not believing him picked up the phone and called the nurse's office. The nurse confirmed that the two were with her. Mrs. Takahashi felt embarrassed afterwards. She took back the punishment she had given Serena, and allowed her to take her seat in the classroom. Darien told Serena goodbye, then ran off to try to catch his class.

When Serena took her seat, and Mrs. Takahashi continued her lesson, Ami and Hotaru started to talk to her. They complimented how Darien had stuck up for Serena. They also said that Serena had a really good boyfriend if he came all the way from college to help her out. Serena turned to them. She had an evil look in her eyes that told Ami and Hotaru that they were going to hear it. She told them in a dangerous voice that Darien is not her boyfriend.

The three of them continued the conversation until the bell rang. They left the school building and Hotaru, just for kicks, called Darien her boyfriend. Serena stopped in her tracks, turned a glare on Hotaru, but rather then just yells at her, she also hit her on top of her head. When they reached the car, Darien was already waiting by the car. Hotaru said that if he wasn't her boyfriend, why he was waiting by the car. Before Serena actually hit Hotaru, she hid behind Ami.

The group walked to the car, Hotaru behind Ami, to catch a ride home. Serena asked Darien why was he here, he should just be getting out of college. He just said that he got suspended and he won't be able to go back to class until Wednesday. If he does it again, the punishment will be longer. Serena opened all the doors to let everybody in, and then drove off to drop everybody off at their own house.

Ami was the first one to be dropped off, followed by Hotaru. With the car basically empty, she began driving home. On the way, Serena apologized again about punching Darien in the nose. He waved it away without much thought.

Once inside the apartment, she was yawning and was ready to go to sleep. That was until Darien challenged Serena to a little fight as he shrugged off his jacket. Too tired to fight him, she declined and went towards her room. But when he insulted her, she stopped at the doorway with her hand on the frame tightening. When she turned around ready to fight him, she saw that had no shirt on. All she could do was blush slightly and ask him why the hell he has his shirt off. His reply was that he didn't want blood on his shirt if she punched him in the nose again. She rolled her eyes, and then the fight began.

Serena had the upper hand at the beginning of the fight, but somehow Darien had gained the upper hand a few minutes later. He pinned her to the wall, and to keep her in place, he pressed his body onto hers. Her blush reappeared, for she was **never** that close to any man before, unless it was in a fight. She tried to push him off of her, but stopped when he leaned his head closer to her. Her heartbeat picked up in something like anticipation.

They were about to kiss until a knock at the door interrupts them. They tried to continue, but this time a voice accompanied the knock. The voice says, "Serena are you there? It's me, Trista." With the mood broken, Serena was back to her senses and succeeded in pushing Darien off of her. He only sighed and grabbed his shirt and jacket. He heads towards his room to change.

Serena let go of the breath she had no idea she was holding. She walked to the door, regained her composure, then opened the door to allow her friend in. Trista and Serena were having a nice conversation, until Darien walked out of his room with blue jeans, a black shirt, and a green jacket.

Trista stared at Darien, the looked to Serena, then back to Darien. She asked Serena who was he. Serena said, "Trista, this is Darien. He's my roommate." Trista could only stare in shock as the statement sunk into her head.

(TBC)


	4. Basically the Wrong Idea

**A/N:** I deeply apologize from the bottom of my heart for not updating until now. I've been having writer's block until recently. I thank my reviewers. But in response to one of them, it's just a story. Excuse me for having something like reality in here. If you don't like it, then don't read the story!

Anyways, here's the third chapter. I apologize once again. Merry Christmas everyone.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the character of Sailor Moon, Gravitation Remix, and Criss Angel's Mindfreak.

Trista looked from Serena to Darien then back to Serena. From all of Serena's boasting of not needing a roommate, she didn't think her friend would actually have gotten one. Serena had always said she wouldn't get a roommate for as long as she lived. And yet, here she was with one, and a male at that!

Needing some answers, she dragged her friend into the kitchen. She asked, "Serena are you ok? Did you get drunk or something? Or is he your boyfriend?"

A vein throbbed in Serena's head in anger. "He is not MY BOYFRIEND!" she said yelling out the last part. Trista cringed and moved away from Serena for her own safety. Darien was in the living room watching TV and jumped at the sudden yell. Serena took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, "Look, he's here because of my parents. They sent him to bring me back to the US. But as you can see, I'm still here. He'll probably stay here until if and when I decide to go back."

Trista nodded in understandment. Both girls left the kitchen, but not before getting drinks for themselves. Serena took the seat on the couch across from Darien, as Trista took the seat next to him. Serena turned her attention to the TV when he had flipped to a channel giving one of her favorite shows. A few seconds later, the channel was changed.

"Hey put that back," she whined.

The two across from her looked at her. He returned to the previous channel to see if that's what she was talking about.

"You mean this?" he asked her. She nodded her head with a smile. He sighed while he changed the channel. "Sorry but I don't think so. Next time, make sure you have the control and not me." He left it some movie that looked interesting to him.

She glared at him saying, "You're a jerk, you know that? Just wait."

"And just what are you going to do? In case you forgot, you kick me out and your parents will here ASAP and will your short ass back to America," he stated smugly.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at being called short, before a smirk crossed her face. "Oh I haven't forgotten Darien. But I do have ways of torturing people once I know them well enough, right Trista?" Trista nodded nervously. "By the way, how's Matthew doing?"

Trista covered her ears yelling, "Don't say that name!"

"Why? I mean he's only your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend for the last time!"

"If you say so," she said unconvinced. She turned to Darien and said, "See what I mean? Thing is, I've known you since childhood, so I might be able to do worse. Just give it time."

"Try it, I dare you," he said thinking she wouldn't do anything. She shrugged and left the living room, finishing her drink, and went into her room. Minutes later she came back with a few DVDs. She grabbed a random one, went to the TV, knelt in front of it and changed the settings. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!" he complained.

"Getting ready to torture you," she said with a grin.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh you'll see in a moment." In that moment, the screen showed a pink haired guy next to a blond one next to the title 'Gravitation Remix.'

"You still watch cartoons? You need to grow up," he said leaning back into the couch. Trista got up rather quickly after seeing the title screen. He looked at her in confusion.

"I can't believe you're actually going to put that Serena. Come on, there has to be something else you could do?" she panicked.

"I don't think so. Besides, it's easier to scare a guy with this. Unless he's into it that is," she said choosing the third episode. The show started and skipped the theme song to go right into the episode.

"How's this supposed to scare me? All I'm seeing is this guy packing up," he said.

"Just wait. Yuki should be coming in soon." And right on cue, the blond walked to the pink haired guy. Darien's mouth hung open in shock. The scene cut to Hiro going back with Sakano to get the rest of his things. When he opened the door, he, Sakano, and the viewers were greeted with the sight of Yuki getting it on with Shuichi. Serena looked back at Darien to see his reaction and was rewarded greatly. Darien had a look of utmost horror on his face and Trista's face was beet red. Serena was struggling to hold in her laughter.

After the episode had finished, she took her DVD from the player, put it away, turned it off, grabbed her other DVDs and went back to her room. She started mentally counting down. By the time she reached one, a yell erupted. She started laughing openly hearing something that sounded like, "What the fuck was that!" and "I can't believe she actually did that."

She calmed herself down before exiting her room to see how everyone was doing. When she reentered the living room, she was greeted with a heated glare. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what! What was that!" he yelled remembering the scene he just saw with disgust.

"That was Gravitation Remix. Something of a sequel to the original Gravitation."

"But why would you show that now!"

"I told you I would torture you. And I did. So unless you want to see something like that again, leave me alone," she said with a smirk. She turned around and started walking off to the kitchen with glee. He growled and went in the same direction and caught up to her. He caught her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Trista looked in surprise and said, "You sure you guys aren't dating?" the said two looked at her then looked back at each other and quickly broke apart.

"We aren't dating," he started.

"Nor will we ever," she finished and went to get another drink. She came back to see Trista gathering her stuff. She said goodbye and left. Serena sat down and put the TV on. Seeing nothing worth watching. She put a DVD on (Criss Angel's Mindfreak). Once in, she put one of her favorite tricks, the one where Criss Angel went through the wood chipper. No matter how many times she watched it, she just couldn't figure it out.

"That better not be some more gay stuff, "he stated threateningly from behind her.

"Well fortunately for you, it's not," she said nonchalantly.

"Good. If it was, you could say goodbye to your damned DVD."

Before she could reply, the phone rang. "Hn," was all she offered. He went to pick it up.

"Hello, who's speaking?"

"It's Amara, who's this?" she asked surprised.

"Darien."

"Well is Serena there?"

"Hold on," he put the phone to get the said person.

"Hello?" Serena asked once she picked up the phone.

"Serena?"

"Speaking."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay."

"That guy who picked up the phone…"

"What about him?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Serena yelled, scaring the living daylights out of Darien, Amara, and the people who live above and below her apartment.

(TBC)


End file.
